


Feelings 101

by Femmesecret



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Masturbation in Shower, Older Man/Younger Woman, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, professor/student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femmesecret/pseuds/Femmesecret
Summary: Rook is a criminology major at Montana University where three brother professors attend. Professor Joseph Seed teaching religious studies, Professor John Duncan teaching criminal law, and professor Jacob Seed teaching criminal psychology. How will Rook and her friends navigate school with these over the top professors?
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Female Deputy | Judge & Jacob Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. First Day

“Shhhhh just a little bit longer Peaches I’m almost there”

Hannah Rook was quickly looking for her dorm room. It’s not an easy feat to keep an active cat like Peaches a secret. The dorms at Montana university home of the Bears doesn’t allow pets but there is no way she wasn’t bringing Peaches with her. She was told she’d have a dorm room to herself so hiding her wouldn’t be a problem once she got her to the room, if she could just find it.

“Ahh here we go room 124B home sweet home eh girl?”.

Rook opened the door to see two beds instead of one, shit.

“Oh come on! They promised a single dorm!”

“Well, I was promised that too but you better get used to it, I’m jess” a brunette in a black hoodie brushed by her to get in the room.

Rook shifted her feet from side to side trying to decide what to do about peaches now.

“So…nice to meet you I’m Hannah Rook but I just go by Rook. So how do you feel about animals?” Rook said with a nervous grin.

“Why?” Jess narrowed her eyes in suspicion obviously she didn’t buy it.

“Well…”

“Mrrreow” it came from Rooks bag

“How do you feel about a third roommate?” Rook asked while getting out the cat in question.

“Look I’ll cover for you if that what you want, weird to bring a cat though”. Jess shrugged and flopped down on the bed she claimed.

“It’s not weird…” Rook almost pouted. “Well, here you go peaches your new home!”

“Mrruh”

“like I said, weird” jess said staring at peaches intensely.

“Uh…so what’s your major. Do you know yet?” Rook asked to change the topic and to get Jess to stop staring holes into her cat.

“Criminology” 

“Oh me too! That’s perfect we can study together!”

“Ehh I like to study on my own it helps me focus”

“Oh…okay sure” Well this wasn’t going smoothly. Rook wasn’t great at small talk in fact she was terrible at it. She has always been a quiet person. But this year she said she’d work on it so here she is trying to talk to the brick wall that is jess.

“Well, I guess I’m going to get some coffee do you know is there is a place on campus?” Rook wanted to escape this conversation honestly

“Of course there is one on campus it wouldn’t be a college without. Go to Eagle coffee by the science buildings.”

“Oh…uh…thanks I’ll do that”. Dang and she thought she was bad with words.

Rook headed of to get coffee. The line was relatively short so she should be able to make it to her first class, criminology with professor Whitehorse. It had always been her dream to go into law enforcement, really help people yeah know? 

“Hi what can I get for you?” a cheerful southern accent got her attention.

“Oh, I’ll just get a mocha please uh…Mary”. Rook always made sure to learn people’s names.

“Alright one Mocha that will be out in a few minutes”

“Thanks”

The hot drink was just what she needed on this chilly fall day. The campus looked beautiful with all the orange and red leaves on the ground.

Rook was so absorbed by the atmosphere she almost forgot the time.

“Shit! Got to hurry”

Rook took a big swig of the best tasting mocha she had even had and hurried of to professor Whitehorse’s class.

When she got to the lecture hall, she found an empty seat besides three others. One girl and two guys, they seem to know each other.

“Hey” The girl with her hair in a low pony said “I’m Joey, Joey Hudson”.

“Hi I’m Rook, well Hannah Rook but you can call me Rook”.

“Oooh Rook that’s a cool name very badass” the man with longish brown hair commented. “I’m Staci, Staci Pratt.” Staci held out his hand for her to shake.

Rook took his hand and he beamed at her.

“And I’m Cameron Burke nice to meet you Rook”.

“Okay quiet the professors here”. Joey shushed

The professor was nice he was an older gentleman with a big cowboy hat. Rook thought that was odd but it was Montana. 

He gave the typical introduction and they went over the syllabus which there was going to be a test on. After class Staci was the first to talk.

“So what classes are you taking this quarter? I’m taking this and gender and sexuality with professor Adelaide Drubman”. He waggled his eyebrows as he said it. “Think I’ll get extra credit for being gay?” he laughed.

“No you ass but I heard professor Drubman is a fun teacher. Who do you have Rook?”

“Oh, I have criminal psychology with professor Seed and criminal law with professor Duncan”. 

“Oof” Cameron huffed. “You are taking two of the seeds brothers’ classes, be prepared for hell”.

“What do you mean?” Rook honestly didn’t do any research on her teachers she just picked the best classes for her major.

“Well, there is professor Duncan who is really professor Seed. He was adopted out as a kid. But John Seed is a huge flirt and rumor has It will even sleep with students”. Staci explained “So I guess if your grades are struggling…”

“Staci” Joey hits his arm.

“Then there’s the biggest asshole on the planet and honestly probable serial killer professor Jacob Seed”

“I heard he hunts humans for sport” Cameron chimes in.

“He can’t be that bad” Rook hoped.

“Well, you and Staci will find out together both of you have his class”. Joey said

“We will survive” Staci flashed a charming grin.

“We will” 

“So, there are two brothers teaching here?’ Rook asks

“Three” Cameron responds.

“There is professor Joseph Seed but he teaches religious studies so you probably won’t be taking him”

“Wow three brothers all teaching at the same school isn’t that kind of…odd?”

“Totally” Joey confirms.

Both Staci and Rook enter Jacobs class ahead of time. No way they were going to be late to it. They find their seats in the middle rows and chat a bit to pass time. Then he enters, professor Jacob Seed. Rook is in awe at him. He is not what normal professors look like by a long shot. He is well… rugged is the way to put it. He has a red beard with some greys, a jacket on but Rook can tell that he’s muscular from how wide he is and a pair of glasses that make him look more dignified. But there are also the scars. From what she can see they are burn scars. What happened to him? But they were right he has a wild look in his eye that scares her and somewhat excites her too. Weird. He’s weird she thinks.

Jacob slams down some books on his desk and goes straight to board where he writes professor Jacob on it.

“Class, my name is Jacob Seed so call me Professor Jacob since we already have another professor Seed here on campus. Now Today I will not be going over the syllabus because it’s a waste a time. You need to read it on your own time do I make myself clear?”

Silence

“Good. As for tardiness at the top of the hour I will lock that door. If the door is locked you will have to miss class. Alright enough of that lets begin with the class.”

Professor Jacob starts class and Rook can’t help but be enthralled by him. He get’s passionate while he talks but in a calm way. Plus, there’s something about the way his hands look and how the pen he holds looks so small that is hypnotizing her. Rook is paying so much attention to his voice and his stupid big hands that she almost misses that he has asked her a question.

“You there miss what are the four roles of criminal psychology?”

“Oh! Uh” everyone is looking at her.

“Go on” Professor Jacob looks irritated.

“Clinical, experimental, actuarial, and advisory sir”.

She doesn’t know why she added on the sir but it felt right.

“Yes…good. Now let’s dive into what each one of those mean.”

“Good job!” Staci whispers.

“Thanks”

When Professor’s class is over Rook is relieved. She felt really uncomfortable and hot in there and why did he have to pick on her or anyone. It was the first day for Christ’s sake.

One Seed brother down one to go. John Duncan, or rather John Seed. Hopefully he will be easier.

Rook takes her seat in the front because that’s what’s available. She is definitely not a front seat person.

“Good morning Class!” A very flamboyantly dressed attractive man enter the classroom. He is wearing a blue trench coat with little planes embroidered on it and what looks like a Gucci belt. Rook isn’t sure because she’s not into fashion but she can tell from the sunglasses and what he is wearing that this man like the finer things in life.

I am Professor Duncan and I will be teaching your little impressionable minds criminal law. Professor Duncan writes his name on the board with a huge flourish.

Well, someone certainly is extra Rook thinks to herself.

“Now I just have one rule class. And that is when I ask a question the answer is YES!”

Everyone looks around at each other.

“For example, miss? What’s your name miss…”

“Jennifer Able sir” the very provocatively dressed girl responds.

“Ah Jennifer what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl” Rook rolls her eyes.

“Now Jennifer if I ask you if you know who makes the decision on offenders’ sanity you would say…?”

“Yes?”

“Exactly! Perfect sweetheart you did excellent! So, when I ask you a question the answer is…?”

“Yes” the whole class chimes.

“Perfect! Now let’s begin shall we class?”

Rook goes to her dorm room exhausted from the craziness of the day. She opens the door of her room to see Jess playing with Peaches.

“I thought you said that cats were weird?” Rook says with a smirk.

“I said bringing one to a dorm is weird not that cats are”.

“So how did your first day go? Jess?”

“Good”

“Mine too”

………………….

“So… Jess…why are you majoring in criminology?”

“Vengeance”

“Oh uh”

“I had a rough childhood. You could Say I was a delinquent because I was. My grandma got me on the straight and narrow and when I went back to live with my parents all was good until it wasn’t”

“What do you mean…until it wasn’t?”

“One night we got broken into when I was at Grandmas and the bastard killed my parents”.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry Jess!”

“Don’t be you didn’t do it. But the problem is the cops were never able to find the guy. He torched the evidence; they call him the cook.”

“Jesus Christ Jess that’s terrible!”

“Yeah, it is so I decided that I’m going to go to school and catch the bastard myself.”

“Wow that’s...a lot I can’t imagine your pain”.

“You’re the first person I told besides my grandma Rook”

“Well, I can keep your secret since your keeping mine” Rook looks down at Peaches who has moved to sit in Jess’s lap.

“Yeah thanks” jess said with a say smile “feels good to tell someone”

Hey I think I made a friend Rook thinks.


	2. Stare down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! There will be a snowstorm this weekend so I will be staying in and writing.

Beep beep beep.

Rook groans and stumbles for her alarm clock.

She has to wake up early today for her counselor appointment with a mister Jerome Jeffries. Rook thinks the whole thing is stupid but the school has all the freshman do a mandatory one appointment to deal with the stress of starting college and to know what options are available to them for if they need it.

Rook flips her head over and starts putting her hair in a messy bun. She never really did care about her appearance. Why waste all that time doing your hair when you can get precious extra sleep? Rook tugs on her worn black boots and is out the door leaving Jess and peaches to sleep. Lucky.

When she arrives in the waiting room Rook is a little nervous. She not the best at talking about feelings. She’s not the best at talking period.

“Well here goes nothing” Rook thinks as she reaches for the door with a sigh.

“Don’t worry mister Jeffries I’ll have those grades up in no time”

Just as Rook tries to enter, a different student leaves and bumps into her in the process.

“Oh sorry there miss! You okay?”

Rook takes in the man and his beard and baseball cap with aviator shades on them. He looks like a true southerner.

“It’s fine”

“Well as long as I did hurt ya. See you around maybe?” The man gives her a charming grin and then walks off leaving just her and the door.

“Come in”

Rook enters and takes a seat.

“So…Miss Rook how is the university of Montana treating you so far. I know it’s only been a couple days but knowing that is part of my job”.

“It’s been okay I guess”

“Well, that’s good to hear. We try to make our students as comfortable as possible”.

“that’s me…comfy”

Mr. Jeffries lets out a small chuckle.

“Now you’re taking a full load this quarter is that correct?”

Rook tries to keep from fidgeting in her seat too much.

“Yeah..I –“

“Uh excuse me Jerome is this a bad time?”

You turn around to see an older man probably a professor peak into the room. He looks nervous.

“Yeah joseph, I’m working with a student right now as you can see”.

“…It’s just…it’s about what I talked to you about over the weekend” Joseph eyes get serious.

“Oh! Uh - miss Rook do you mind rescheduling this appointment for later. Matters have come up”.

Rook looks at the man named Joseph (why is that familiar?) and he looks pretty concerned.

“Uh yeah we can reschedule” She didn’t even want this appointment in the first place anyways.

“I’ll contact you through the school email thank you miss Rook”

Joseph now enters the small space and Rook squeezes herself on out. He closes the door as soon as she’s out and Rook has to wonder what was so urgent?

The rest of the day is going fine but up next is Jacobs class. He has been working everyone hard and Rook was barely able to turn in her first paper in time. Rook sits down next to Staci as she usually does. She’s glad to have made friends so quickly. Everyone needs support in Jacobs class.

Professor Jacob enters the lecture hall and Rook almost imagines that his eyes go straight to hers. Rook ducks down under his intense expression.

Class starts but the staring doesn’t stop. Rook thinks to herself that she must be paranoid or something. She eventually stops avoiding his gaze but starts staring back, almost challenging him. She doesn’t know what’s come over her.

The papers are passed out and she looks at hers, an A.

“Damn it!” Staci whispers “Hey what did you get Rook?”

“Uh – an A”

“Holy crap Rook! Jacob never gives grades that high you must be a genius!”

“Uh – not really”

“Well let’s go get food to celebrate your audacious achievement!” Staci grabs Rook’s arm and starts walking away with her.

As Rook leaves, she looks over her shoulder to see Jacob scowling directly at her. It sends a shiver down her spine.

“What’s wrong with him!” she thinks


	3. Black coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote another chapter today lol

Jacob got up early as he always did. He is convinced he doesn’t need sleep anyways. But what he does need is his morning coffee. Jacob heads down to the Eagle coffee shop and steps in an abnormally long line for the place. The perky blonde barista normally keeps the line moving quite fast. Jacob waits awhile and notices the lines has not moved at all in the last few minutes. He looks over to investigate what idiot is holding up the line.

John. The idiot is John.

John flirts with everyone but he especially likes the barista working on campus. Jacobs remembers John telling him about her “perky figure”. Her name starts with a M he thinks.

“What would you say to taking a nice ride with me tonight in my Bentley. I’ll take you out to a nice dinner. Wouldn’t that be a great tip!”

“No. No it would not be. John for the last time I am not interested!”

“Oh sweetheart, you know I like it better when you say yes”

Jacob pushes through the line and firmly puts a hand on john’s shoulder.

“John you are keeping me from getting my coffee. Don’t you have an undergrad to sleep with?”

“I – well yeah but that’s not the point Jacob”

“I’d like a 16 oz black drip coffee” Jacob hands her the money he knows what it costs. He gets it every day.

“Thank you” Mary May directs at Jacob.

“I did it for coffee not for you. John can harass you all he wants as long as the line is moving and I get my drink” Jacob huffs.

Mary May gives him a look then escapes to get the coffee going.

“Jacob” john whines. “I almost wore her down! I don’t interfere with your nonexistent sex life, do I?”

“I don’t understand what’s so great about her anyways. You have students lining up to suck your dick”.

Jacob checks to see if his coffee is almost ready.

“True but there is just something about they way her ass – “

“I don’t want to hear it John”.

“Oh come on old man, there must be someone you want to fuck”.

Hannah Rook flashes in his mind and he shuts that down fast. He was quite impressed by the girl, academically of course. She answers all his questions and her paper was immaculate. Plus, there’s the way that she doesn’t back down from him when he looks at her and stares back even though he can see that she’s afraid. And of course, he has noticed how pretty she is he is a man after all.

“Who I fuck is none of your business John”.

“Here’s your coffee sir”.

Jacob starts class and of course his eyes immediately start scanning for hers. He finds her right next to that boy who for some reason annoys him completely. He always sees her laughing with him before the lecture starts. Plus, he did notice when he grabbed her arm the other day. Maybe they’re dating not that it matters to him. Jacob starts his lecture on people who deliberately starts fires and the psychology behind it. He is talking about the sometimes-sexual cause behind it when he notices the boy Staci Pratt whispering something to Rook and her stifle a giggle in response.

He doesn’t know why but this infuriates him.

“Mr. Pratt do you think sexual deviancy is a funny topic?” Jacob says in an almost bored tone.

“Uh – no Professor”

“Then I suggest you keep your jokes to yourself. That goes for you too miss Rook”.

Jacob notices Rook turn red but she doesn’t curl up and hide. Interesting.

“Damn what an asshole” Staci whispers.

The class has just finished and all the students start shuffling out.

“Miss Rook I need to see you in my office” Jacob gestures toward his office door.

Rook and Staci look at each other with fear. Staci gives a little gesture to say you can do it and flees out the door with lightning speed leaving just Rook and Jacob together.

“Come on in” Jacob goes first into his office with Rook following right behind.

“What can I help you with Professor?”.

“As you know your paper was successful and I think you have a lot of potential in this field Miss Rook.”

“Oh! Uh – thank you, sir”.

“My worry is who you hang around Miss Rook. You don’t want the riff raft dragging you down”

“The riff raft?”

“Yes, your boyfriend a certain Mr. Pratt. You should keep your flirting to outside class”.

Rook balls up her fist like she's ready to throw a punch and tilts her head up to meet his.

“Boyfriend?! First of all Professor Jacob, I am not dating Staci and even if I was I think it’s highly inappropriate for you to comment on who I do and do not talk too!” Rook was getting heated.

“If he is keeping you from paying attention then it is my problem”.

“He made ONE joke, ONE!”

“You should watch your tone Miss rook it’s getting awfully high”.

“You are in charge of me for an hour nothing more. Who I see in and out of class is my business asshole” and with that Rook storms out.

Jacob could feel his anger through him but he keeps calm like he always does. The way she talked to him was unacceptable but he couldn’t help but notice that the rage made her eyes brighten and her cheeks flush. It almost looked good on her.

Jacob collected himself and decided to go through the notes for the next class.

“So he’s not her boyfriend…Huh”.


	4. The apology

SLAM

Rook storms into her dorm room and heads straight for her bed.

“UUUUGH”

“Damn Rook What’s up?” Jess asks as Rook flops onto her bed and shoves her face into a sleeping Peaches.

“Fucking Jacob Seed is up”

“Ooh I heard that guys an ass. What’d he’d do?” jess props herself up and gives Rook her full attention.

“He calls me into his office to tell me that I shouldn’t hang out with Staci Pratt. The nerve of this guy to tell me who I can and cannot be friends with”.

“Yeah, that’s weird what does he care”

“I KNOW!” Rook groans as she continues to smush her face into peaches fur.

“Well what did you say back?”

“I…I called him an ass”

“Oooh boy” jess laughs

“Shit… SHIT! I called my professor an ass right to his face, my big scary professor. Fuuuuck Jess”.

Jess is now laughing hysterically at this point.

“It’s not funny!”

“Yes, it is. Look I know he sucks ass but you have to apologize. For your grades ya know?”

Rook groans and goes to her laptop and opens her school email.

****

“there it’s sent”

“Now you just have to wait for the response. But seriously Jacob Seed deserves to be called an ass”

“Don’t reminded me”

The next day Rook is woken up by the email chime on her phone.

“Shit Jess wake up I think it’s him!” Rook shakes Jess who is still sleeping since it’s their day off.

“Ugh” Jess rolls over not listening.

Ok so she’s going this alone. Rook chews her lip and musters up the courage to check her email.

Rook starts to panic. It’s one thing to be in class with him but a coffee date? Wait it’s not a date, a coffee meeting? What should she wear – wait why does she care! And 11am that’s an hour from now shit!

“Be quiet you are pacing and it’s annoying” Jess throws a pillow at Rooks head with perfect aim.

“Coffee! Me! Jacob!” is all that comes out from Rooks mouth.

“See it’s even too early for English”

Rook decides to wear a white cropped tank, a wine-red oversized cardigan, and light blue high waisted jeans.

She even puts on a little gold necklace with an R on it. But it’s just because she wants to look professional right. Like don’t show up to apologize to your professor looking like you just rolled out of bed. At least that’s what she tells herself.

When Rook gets to the Eagle Café she quickly looks around for Professor Jacob but doesn’t see him. He is easy to spot with how out of place he looks in a college. He looks like he belongs in the mountains chopping wood honestly. Now that’s a nice thought…wait no, bad Rook!

Rook goes to order her Mocha from the usually barista Mary May. “One 16 oz hot Mocha please”

“Sure, coming up! That’ll be $4.50”

“I got it” A deep voice from behind her says.

Rook knows that voice anywhere it is the voice from her classroom and although she hates to admit it sometimes her dreams.

“Jacob”

“It’s on me. Mary add on a 16 oz black drip coffee this should cover it”. Jacob hands the money over to Mary.

“Thank you and seriously thank you for the other day Jacob” Mary says.

“The other day?” Rook asks

“It’s nothing”

“You didn’t have to do that…pay for me that is” Rook says shyly.

“Consider it part of our truce”

“You drink just black coffee why am I not surprised”. Rook laughs

Jacob doesn’t respond and instead just raises an eyebrow.

Rook takes this time to fully look at Jacob. He is dressed more casually then normal which makes sense because it’s his day off too. He is wearing a plain grey tee and Rook can’t help but notice how it clings to him and really shows off how wide his chest is. Then she notices the dog tags. Huh? That’s interesting.

Both of them get their drinks and sit down at a small table in the back.

“So, I should start I guess I should of never called you an…ass. I lost my temper and that was unprofessional of me” rook says through a sip a coffee.

“Agreed but I also crossed a line so that makes us even”

“So, no bad grades?”

“you thought I would unfairly grade you?”

“I don’t know – maybe”.

“Well, I wouldn’t have”

They sit in silence and drink their coffee.

“So why did Mary May thank you earlier?”

“I interrupted John flirting with her the other day” Jacob explained

“I don’t understand how he’s your brother you and him are so…different”

“Well, he did live some of his childhood with the Duncan’s his adoptive parents so…”

“Yeah I wondered why he had a different last name what happened if you don’t mind me asking?”

“It’s not a light hearted story” Jacobs brows furrow

“Try me”

“Our father was abusive and it put us in the foster system. Our foster parents weren’t great either I always had to look out for my brothers. One day the foster system split us up and John was adopted by the Duncan family. Later in life Joseph, john and I met back up and that’s about it really”.

“Oh, wow you weren’t joking it really was not light hearted, I’m so sorry Professor”. Rook almost reaches out for him but stops herself.

“Just call me Jacob Rook. And it’s alright it’s all past us. We are together now anyways.”

Rook understood now part of why Jacob was so tough. He had to be tough.

Now Rook is wondering about the scars did they come from their foster family no that must be too far. Maybe it has something to do with his dog tags.

“I see your wearing dog tags did you serve?” Rook asks.

“Um yeah I served in Iraq years ago.”

Rook could tell it was a touchy subject so she didn’t push it.

“What about you you’re a criminology major why is that?”

“I’ve just always wanted to help people and I thought this would be a good as any way to do it”.

“So, you want to be a hero?” Jacob snorts. “Very noble but incredibly naïve”

“It’s not naïve!” Rook argues.

“It’s a cute fantasy Rook but you’ll grow up and see what it is, a fantasy”

“Oh wow you're so jaded! I know I will be able to make a difference!”

“Okay if you say so” Jacob chuckles

Rook would be mad but seeing him laugh stop her from saying anything. All the arguments leave her head and all she can think about is the sound of his laughter. It is almost musical.

“Well, I better get going Rook but I’m glad we could hash thing out” Jacob starts to stand up.

“Uh – yeah this was – nice”.

“Oh and Rook? I don’t like to use my email here is a number you can reach with any class questions” Jacob writes his number on a napkin and hands it to her.

“See you in class Rook” and with that Jacob leaves.

Rook is left holding Jacobs number and feeling something she doesn’t want to feel

Rook is walking back to her dorm when Cameron and Joey approach her.

“Hey girl there is going to be this huge party tonight want to come you and I can pick out outfits?” Joey explains.

“Oh, uh sure want to head to my dorm room?”

“Yeah! I’ll see you around Cameron.” Joey waves

“Bye girls”

Rook and Joey head to Rooks room.

“So, tonight is going to be a big night!” joey says

“What do you mean?”

“I’m going to put the moves on Cameron at the party so I got to look extra hot”.

“You always look hot Joey”

Rook opens the door and jess is listening to music.

“Hey jess Joey and I are going to a party wanna come?” Rook asks.

“No, I have an archery tournament tonight so sorry but I can’t.”

“Ooo an Archery that’s badass” Joey says

“Yup”

Rook and Joey get ready. Joey puts on a little bodycon red dress and a gold bracelet. Rook doesn’t have a lot to choose from but she does have a traditional little black dress so she goes with that. Joey gives Rook a smoky eye and she puts on a red lipstick on herself to match her red dress.

“We lot hot” joey exclaims.

“Sure I guess” Rook didn’t admit it but she did look pretty good.

“Come on we can’t leave the boys waiting” Joey grabs Rooks hand and pulls her out the door.

I will be nice to get out a relax Rook thinks. Get a certain professor off the mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked my silly email edits.


	5. Letting Loose

**Chapter 5**

“Cameron, Staci, hey!” Joey waves them over as both Rook and her arrive at the party.

“Damn Rook you actually look hot today!” Staci comments

“Rude.”

“I’m just saying you look nice all dressed up” Staci back peddles.

“Rook is naturally flawless she so she doesn’t have to try hard, she’s lucky.” Joey adds

“Okay okay I get it I fucked up” Staci laughs. “Now if you excuse me, I’m going to mingle.”

“Uh Rook didn’t you say that you were meeting up with someone here?” Joey asks with a wink a directed at her.

“What n-“

Staci slyly points to Cameron without him noticing.

“OH! Yeah, I was meeting up with someone I-I’ll go do that.”

“Thank you” Joey stage whispers as she leaves to give them some alone time.

“Who is she meeting?” “Oh, just someone don’t worry” she can hear Cameron and joey say.

Rook wanders over to the kitchen to get a drink if she’s going to party alone she might as well have some alcohol. Rook mixes some Vodka and some pink lemonade and turns around to find somewhere to camp when someone knocks into her spilling her drink on her dress. Good thing it’s black.

“Oh shit sorry!” Rook has heard that voice before.

Rook looks up to see the man she bumped into at the school counselors.

“Well damn we gotta stop meetin like this” the man says. “My name is Nick Rye by the way.”

“I’m Rook.”

“Nice to meet you Rook now let’s go get you cleaned up that looks sticky” Nick leads rook into the bathroom where she starts using a towel to mop up the mess.

“I swear I’m not normally this clumsy” He laughs.

“Me either honestly”

“So what year are you? I’mma guess first year”.

“What gave me away?” Rook asks.

“Oh, I just got a good eye…that and your baby face.”

“Good to know I have a baby face” Rook laughs “So what are you majoring in” Rook uses her go too ice breaker.

“Engineering” He says it with such a disdain Rook has to ask.

“From your tone it sounds like you don’t like it”

“That obvious huh? Yeah, my dad wants me to major in it but I just don’t think I have the head for it.”

“No offence to your dad but going to college for something you hate doesn’t make a lot of sense”.

“I don’t hate it…okay I kind of do but it’s more I lack the brain power to do all that math!”

“I get it classes are hard sometimes” Rook tries to comfort the poor boy.

“Don’t get me wrong I’m not dumb I just can’t seem to get it right even with all the tutoring.”

“Dang that sounds expensive” Rook cringes

“Oh Kim is worth every penny. Kim’s my tutor that is.”

“She that good huh?”

“Oh and more! She never calls me dumb and always brings me a protein bar and the way her eyes –“

“Do you like her nick?” Rook says with a small smile.

“Wow you can just read me like a book Rook! She’s honestly the smartest and prettiest girl I’ve ever met. That’s partly why I don’t want to leave college because I won’t be able to see her!”

“Look I know we just met and I shouldn’t be giving you life advice but I think you should ask her out if you really like her that much.”

“You think...I don’t know she’s pretty out of my league.” 

“Trust me you’ll regret it if you don’t.”

“Alright! You are right Rook I got to shoot my shot!” Nick says beaming from ear to ear.

“Hey Nick there you are!” someone in the party calls over.

“Oh, looks like I got to go but thanks for the advice and forgiving me for dumping your drink on your pretty dress.”

“Okay I’ll see you and by see you I mean bump into you again for the third time”

Nick laughs “OK see yeah around Rook!” Nick heads off into the crowd. Dang when did it get so crowded in here?

Rook decides to go outside and get some space and fresh air. She heads to the side of the yard since there will be less people there. When she gets there, she only spies on person smoking and playing with their lighter.

“Mind if I bum one off of you?”

“Yeah no problem!” the man hands her over a cigarette and lights it for her.

“Thanks” Rook takes a puff “It sure is crowded in there huh names Rook by the way” she asks.

“Yeah, it sure is, my name is Charlemagne Victor Boshaw IV but that’s a mouthful so you can just call me Sharky”

“Dang that’s one hell of a name, both of them really.” Rook says slightly shocked.

“Well, I was named after my uncle who won a bet with my dad that he would get breast implants and keep them in for a few months. He ended up keeping them anyways said they were lucky”

Rook broke out into laughter was this guy for real?

“Honestly the music they picked for this party blows man they should be playing something you can dance too yeah know?”

“True what’s a party without dancing?”

“Exactly what I’m thinking. It’s like what’s even the point!”

“Alcohol mostly” Rook says as she takes the last puff from her cigarette.

“Ah true but I think dancing comes in close second. Jerky?” Sharky offers some Jerky to her “It’s the lord’s food I swear.”

“No thanks but thank you” Rook giggles This Sharky guy really is one hell of a character.

Rook guessed that she probably gave Joey enough time and by now and she should head back.

“Well, it was nice meeting you Sharky but I’m going to head in and go check up on a friend inside. Thanks for the smoke.”

“Not a problem! Oh! Here’s my number if you ever want to hang, I’m giving it to you because you seem cool not because you really pretty which you are by the way…really pretty that is.”

Sharky hands you a piece of paper with his phone number on it and Rook puts it in here purse.

“Thanks, I had a good time out here.” Rook waves and heads inside to find her friends.

Rook takes out her phone and goes to call Joey when she hears her.

“Rook there you are!” Staci yells her over to him Cameron and Joey. Well, that didn’t take long. Rook shoves her phone into her purse and doesn’t hear that the phone beeped.

“Was that the guy you were going to meet?” asked Cameron.

“Uh no someone else. Oh! I forgot to ask what his major is do you guys know him?”

“Oh, that’s Sharky the campus weirdo. He doesn’t go here but he’s always around for some reason. I heard his aunt is Professor Drubman”. Staci explains

“Oh” Rook feels bad Sharky was definitely odd but in a sweet kind of way.

“Now Rook we have a problem here…You’re not drunk enough what happened?” Staci asks.

“I didn’t want to drink to much when I was by myself” Rook explains.

“Makes sense” Cameron adds

“Well, you are no longer alone so let’s get something in you asap!” Joey says as she drags Rook over to the drinks in the kitchen.

Some time has past and Rook is most definitely wasted. Everyone was having fun and Rook thought it felt good to let loose.

“W-what was up with the old psycho J-Jacob the other day? He just snaaaapped at nothing!” Staci slurs

“Yeah, the guy is a huuuuge dick I am not l-looking forward to taking him next quarter” Cameron agrees

“Come on g-guys he’s not that bad chill.” Rook drunkenly chimes in.

“You are totally just s-saying that because he’s h-hot!” Staci practically yells.

“I-What!”

“Oh c-come oooon Rook I have eyes too y-ya know.” Staci said.

“I me-ean yeah he isss as big as a m-mountain, like his chessst and his hands oh my gooood!” Rook broke down and admitted it.

“He l-looks like he could break you in half but in a h-hot way” Staci laughs

“Ugh I knoooow and the-e worst thing is I’d totally l-let him.”

They all broke out into laughter. It felt good to get that off her chest. So she thinks her professor is hot so what! Hopefully things can go back to calm and easy going now.

***voicemail sent***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun! haha I hope you all enjoyed!


	6. Fate decides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter gets a little spicy so just giving a heads up.

“MOVE MOVE MOVE.”

Pop Pop.

“SHIT THEY’RE FIRING.”

SLAM

Jacobs falls onto the floor of his bedroom besides his bed. His breathing is erratic and is heart is racing. He takes his hand to swipe the sweat from his brow and just stares at it. Looks like he had another night terror as the doctor explained to him. Boomer Jacobs therapy dog has rushed over to him.

“Unnf” Jacob lifts himself up from the harsh wood floor and sits on the edge of the bed and drags both of his hands down his face. These night terrors are a common occurrence for Jacob. He wishes they weren’t they make him weak but he can’t figure out a way of stopping them.

Jacob pets Boomer to let him know he’s okay. John is always making fun of Boomers name saying it’s prefect for him since he’s the dog of an old man according to John. Technically He is not a boomer Jacob is part of generation X.

He gets up and heads over to his old coffee pot. It may not be fancy but it works plus he doesn’t need anything special since he only drinks plain black coffee. Jacob starts it up and goes to check his phone.

One voice mail from Hannah Rook from last night huh.

Jacob starts listening and it first it’s just a bunch of music and chatter. She must have dialed me on accident he thinks. Jacob is about to turn it off when he hears Staci Pratt and another boy complaining about how he is in their words a “dick.” Jacob isn’t honestly bothered; he’s not really concerned about what some college boys think about him. But then he hears it.

“I me-ean yeah he isss as big as a m-mountain, like his chessst and his hands oh my gooood!”

“He l-looks like he could break you in half but in a h-hot way”

“Ugh I knoooow and the-e worst thing is I’d totally l-let him.”

Jacob knows that voice is Rook’s. “I’d totally let him” ringing in his ears. Fuck.

Jacob can’t help but to imagine it. His so-called big hands gripping her hips until they bruise, leaving his mark. Fuck he needs a shower to calm down.

Jacob turns on the water and gets in, his erection halfway hard. He tries to get Rook out of his mind but she’s locked in it. He thinks about her coming into his office in one of her little jean miniskirts and how he’d Lock the door and bend her over his desk lifting that devil of a skirt above her hips. He’d take his tie and gag her pretty mouth with it so they wouldn’t be caught. He’d take it slow, calculated so that she’d be whimpering and begging by the end of it. Her legs shaking like a baby deer unable to support herself. Shit! He can’t deny his attraction to her now. This was the final crack that released the dam. Jacob comes hard and he puts a hand on the shower wall to keep himself steady.

This isn’t good he is not John he doesn’t fuck students. He needs to get Josephs advice as much as its going to be painful to admit this.

Knock Knock.

“Come in”

“It’s me Joseph.”

“Jacob it’s not like you to visit on your day off what’s wrong.” Joseph puts a hand on his shoulder and leads him into his office.

“I wouldn’t come to you if it wasn’t serious.”

“I know now what’s bothering you?”

Jacob sighs, “It’s a student.”

“Must be some student to get under your skin Jacob.”

“ **She** is Joseph.”

Joseph eyes get a little wider and he sighs. “What did you do.”

“Nothing…not yet anyways the problem is I want to.”

“I’ve had this talk with John but I’m afraid he is lost to us when it comes to this particular sin, you however are not.”

“humph” Jacob grunts

“The pull to sin is only human Jacob it is what we do that makes us more than animals, makes us human.”

“I’ll make no promises Joseph but I will try.”

“May God be with you then, guide you to make the right choice.”

“Thank you, brother.”

Jacob has to start his class soon. There will be temptation but he’s handled that before.

The students start pouring in and he see’s her walk in. She doesn’t sit in her normal spot but more towards the front, what a fine day for her to choose that he thinks. Ok ignore her.

Ok today we will be talking about classical conditioning 

The unconditional stimulus is one that unconditionally and automatically triggers a response. However, the conditioned stimulus is a previously neutral stimulus that, after becoming associated with Something, eventually comes to trigger a conditioned response. The conditioned stimulus could be anything from a smell…to a certain song.

Now everyone has heard of Pavlov’s dog but classical conditioning can be much more then making a dog salivate on command. No, it can be much more than that. Some even theorized it could be used to condition someone to kill.

Jacob scans his audience and can’t help but look at Rook. He thought if he did a lecture on classical conditioning today, he wouldn’t get distracted since it’s his favorite lecture. However, he is always pulled to her like some sinful gravitational pull. Then he notices it. Rook is wearing that skirt he likes, the one he thought about when he…thought about her. It pushes him over the edge and he takes a moment to send a text to the number he got from when she called him at the party.

Her phone chimes and he waits to see if she’ll check it. He’s leaving it up to fate. If she checks her phone, he’s going through with it. If she doesn’t…then fate will have decided that he shouldn’t be doing this.

Jacob continues his lecture occasionally looking over to see if she has checked her phone yet.

He looks over one final time and sees her on her phone. I guess this is it fate made a decision. Jacob can’t help but grin.

Class is over and he heads to his office and waits for her to knock.

“Uh professor Jacob?”

“Come in Rook and I told you last time it’s just Jacob.

“Oh, okay Jacob, you wanted to see me?” she enters and shuts the door behind her.

“How was the party?” Jacob asks with a smirk.

“H-how, how do you know I went to a party recently?”

“You accidently called me Rook.”

“Oh my god I’m sorry Jacob I - “

“Do you know what is was you sent me?” Jacob stalks closer.

“Uh no I don’t honestly but I am sorry non the less.” Rook doesn’t back up he notices.

“Here let me play it for you” Jacob smiles almost sweetly but anyone could see that was a lie.

Jacob plays the message for her. First it’s the boys calling him psycho and a dick.

“Oh Jacob sor - “

“Shhh it’s not finished Rook.”

Then the message continues and it’s her clear as day making sexual comments about him.

Jacob watches as her whole demeanor changes. From apologetic to fearful and embarrassment.

“Oh my god Jacob I – I can’t believe I sent you that look I – “

“Did you mean it?” Jacob starts closing her in.

D-Did I mean it?”

“Yes, what you said about how’d you’d let me do it.”

“I-I uh I” Rook’s eyes shift around.

“Now now tell the truth Rook.” He chastised

“Yes” her voice came out as a whisper.

Jacob reaches behind her causing her to flinch and he turns the lock on the door.

“Now I need you Rook to tell me what you want”

“What I want?” she asks eyes never leaving his, pupils blown wide.

“Something about being broken in half.”

“J-Jacob!” Rook blushes deeply

“Use your words.”

“I-I want you to b-break me in half.”

“Good girl, now that wasn’t so hard was it.”

The Jacob was then on her like a man starved. Rook froze in shock but quickly responded back with eagerness. The kiss was rough all lips and teeth…it was perfect. Jacob licks at her lips demanding entrance and she quickly complies. The kiss feels like it’s gone on for centuries and second at the same time. Jacob needs more. He lifts her up like she is a feather and sits her on his desk. His hands skim the hem of her skirt and it feels like fire. Jacob moves down to kiss her neck making sure not to leave marks even if part of him begs him to do it.

“Ah Jacob!”

Jacob yanks her skirt up in one fell swoop.

“Jacob wait!” He freezes now notices his breathing has turned into pants and so has hers.

“Jacob as much as I want to, I am not having sex in your _public_ office.”

“Humph” Jacob grunts.

“later not now.”

Jacob runs a hand through his hair. She’s right he thinks.

”Okay, later” He lifts her up and put her back down off her desk and smooths her skirt back down.

He should really talk to john about the best way to go about this.


End file.
